A wireless local area network (WLAN) wirelessly connects devices to a communication network through an access point. The WLAN may provide users mobility to move around within a local coverage area and still be connected to the network. WLAN has been developed based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards and marketed under a brand name of Wi-Fi. WLAN may provide wireless connection using an industrial scientific medical (ISM) band, about a radio frequency of 2.4 GHz band. WLAN may provide networking capability similar to a wired local area network.
Lately, WLAN has become popular due to ease of installation and low maintenance cost. For example, service providers have installed a relatively large number of wireless access points and provide their subscribers connection to a communication network. Subscribers may access the wireless access points of one service provider using corresponding devices and wirelessly connect to a communication network. A wireless access point might be implemented with a device that enables user devices to wirelessly connect a wired network using at least one of WLAN, WiBro, Bluetooth or related stands. The wireless access point usually connects to a router through a wired network and relays data between the wireless devices such as a computer or a printer and wired devices on the network. The wireless access point of one service provider has a unique service set identifier (SSID). An SSID is a 32-character alphanumeric key uniquely identifying the corresponding WLAN network. The wireless access point may provide connection to devices configured with the same SSID.
Some hackers modify a device to transmit a signal with a specific SSID of a certain service provider and induce related users to access the modified device in order to illegally obtain personal information. Accordingly, there is need for detecting such a malicious device and for preventing such a device from obtaining personal information.